¿Y QUÉ TIENE DE BUENO?
by kyokoMuramy
Summary: Despues de la vida tragica que tubieron que vivir Mikan y su madre por la desaparicion de su padre,las cosas van marchando de manera mas tranquila y armoniosa pero que pasara cuando devido al trabajo nuevo de la madre todo cambie,nuevo colegio ,nuevos amigos ¿y un posible primer amor?... Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**¿Y qué tiene de bueno?**

CAPITULO: 1

Hola mi nombre es Mikan Yukihira Azumi de 17 años de edad. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo en Japón junto a mi madre Yuca Azumi y mi abuelo, bueno así le llamo a ese hombre tan generoso que nos acogió a mi mamá y a mí en el momento más triste de nuestras vidas que fue cuando mi papa desapareció y hasta ahora no sabemos nada de él. No recuerdo nada de él porque como estaba siempre trabajando para mantenernos casi no estaba en casa. Cada vez que preguntaba por el a mi mamá ella siempre me cuenta de que era un gran hombre pero luego de un rato empieza a llorar y bueno no me gusta verla llorar así que deje de preguntar.

Empecé a escribir esta especie de "diario electrónico'' porque no sé cómo o con quien desahogarme y no es porque no tenga amigas, esta Hotaru que es mi mejor amiga pero ella ya tiene sus propios problemas como para que yo venga a querer meterle más problemas.

Bueno empezare por contar que desde la semana pasada me entere que dentro de un día ingresare a un nuevo colegio….ese día yo estaba configurando la nueva computadora que me compro mi mama que mis estudios…

**Flashback **

-Mikan ya está lista la cena-decía la madre de Mikan desde la sala mientras colocaba los platos

-¡si enseguida bajo!-dijo Mikan mientas se estiraba los hombros y se levantaba del escritor y serraba la tapa de su laptop- luego sigo- camino hasta la perta y la serró tras de sí al salir

-Hija mira te prepare tu platillo favorito Teriyaki- decía la madre mientras le mostraba el plato a Mikan

- ¡qué bien!-dijo Mikan abalanzándose así la mesa y sentándose junto a su abuelo-¡gracias por la comida!-dijo muy sonriente y untaba los palillos en el plato-espera un momento-dijo teniendo a unos pocos centímetros de su boca los palillos-¿me vas a decir algo?¿verdad?-mira con desconfianza a su madre

-¡no!-dijo la madre sobresaltada y nerviosa-yo solo quise hacerlo sin ningún motivo en especial jajá-risa nerviosa-

-¿de verdad?- dijo Mikan levantando una ceja

-si quieres se lo digo yo Yuca-dijo el abuelo

- ¿qué es abuelo?

-¡ahh!-dijo la madre soltando un suspiro-yo se lo digo es mi deber

-¿Qué es madre?

-bueno hija lo que sucede es que bueno conseguí un nuevo trabajo donde me van a pagar más y…bueno…nos vamos me voy a mudar a la ciudad-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Mikan a los gritos-te va y nos vas a dejar

-además me ofrecieron una oferta en donde te van a dar una beca para poder ingresar a una buena escuela-dijo la madre ignorando los gritos de su hija

-pero mama yo ya tengo una vida aquí no no quiero-dijo Mikan aferrándose a su abuelo

-lo siento Mikan aquí ya no podemos seguir viviendo-dijo la madre agachando la cabeza

-¿porque?-dijo la Mikan aun aferrada a su abuelo

-lo que pasa Mikan es que yo ya estoy muy viejo y el gobierno decidió que ya era hora de que abandone este lugar y me vaya a un asilo en la ciudad- dijo el abuelo sonriéndole a Mikan

-abuelo entonces… ¿ya no nos veremos más?-dijo Mikan con la lagrimas cayendo

-si podrás estará muy cerca de tu nuevo colegio-dijo su madre

-mmm-dijo Mikan ya rompiendo en llanto-no quiero, no quiero no quiero ¿porque el abuelo no puede vivir con nosotros en la ciudad?

-porque nadie va a estar en casa con el-dijo la madre dándole palmadas en la espala a su hija

-¿cómo que nadie? ¿Y yo que?-dijo Mikan limpiándose la casa con el puño de su polera

-es que tu nuevo colegio es…-se aclara la garganta-pupilo

-¿Qué pupilo?-dijo Mikan abriendo los ojos como plato

-si ese fue el trato ya que el hijo de la dueña justamente va hay también

-mmm y eso que tiene que ver con migooooo-dijo Mikan que comenzó a llorar

-Mikan es por tu bien no quiero que por culpa de mi trabajo estés sola en casa porque en este nuevo trabajo voy a estar viajando o asiendo horas extras y llegare muy tarde a casa

-mmm pero…-dijo Mikan asiendo puchero

**Fin del** **Flashback**

Después de eso mi mama me abrazo, dijo que me quería y comenzó llorar. Así que me resigne porque ya no me queda ya que por lo menos como dice mama no estaré solasuspiro. Además y para colmo mi mama no me quiso decir el nombre de la nueva escuela quiere que yo me "sorprenda"…así que hasta la próxima

-voy a terminar de empacar mis cosas-dijo Mikan cerrando su laptop y levantándose de su escritorio…

SI YA SE LO QUE PIENZAN SE QUE ES MUY DEVIL PARA SER EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO PROMETO QUE MAS ADELANTE ESTARA MUCHO MAS INTERESANTE LO JURO


	2. Chapter 2

¿Y QUE TIENE DE BUENO?

-**LOS PERSONAES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TACHIBANA HIGUCHI **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO: 2

Y finalmente llego el día…

Me levante temprano más de lo acostumbrado porque mi mama me dijo que tenemos que dejar al abuelo en su nuevo asilo…

**Flashback**

-Sea bienvenido a la residencia "RecYou"

El lugar era basto. Lleno de lujos que solo personas de su edad pudiese apreciar y recordar ya que uno cuando entraba sentía como si fuese trasportada en el tiempo porque allí Mikan e incluso Yuca no paraban de hacer pregunta y abrir los ojos como plato al ver cosas de que ni siquiera sabían que existiesen

-oh que bueno lugar es tan…cómodo-dijo el abuelo con estrellas en sus ojo

-estoy feliz que le guste-dijo sonriendo Yuca

-ah…-suspiro el abuelo y luego esbozo una sonrisa media forzada llena de tristeza -creo que ya es hora

-creo que si…solo quiero darle las gracias por todos estos años…por habernos acogido siendo unas complete extraña -dijo Yuca con una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza

-y lo aria de nuevo-dijo el abuelo sonriéndole felizmente y la abraza.

Mientras se separa el abuelo piensa-va a ser difícil despedirnos pero tarde o temprano llegaría este día-y voltea a ver a Mikan que lo observaba y se le notaba que hacia todo lo posible para no llorar

-abuelo…abuelo yo-dijo Mikan que ya no aguanto y comenzó a llorar

-Podrás venir a verme o yo te visitare-dijo el abuelo tratando de calmarla

-¡A…abuelo!-lo abrasa fuerte-no…no quiero que nos separemos

-ya lo hablamos tiene que ser así-dijo sonriendo-no hay otra manera

-pe…pero abuelo-dijo Mikan llorando excesivamente fuerte

-hija es mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Yuca que parecía algo nerviosa

-¡nooooo!-grito Mikan aferrándose a con fuerza enredando su pies a la cintura de su abuelo

-lo haces más difícil-dijo Yuca mientras halaba a Mikan

-¡no no queroooo…no lo dejare…!

-vamos Mikan-dijo Yuca halando con más fuerza una y otra vez

**Fin del flashback **

Aun no puedo creer como mamá logro separarme del abuelo y sacarme de allí…ah suspiro

En estos momentos nos encontramos en un taxi viajando hacia mi nuevo colegio que queda a unas horas de asilo del abuelo y para matar el tiempo saque mi laptop.

Debo confesar que me encuentro muy nerviosa y un tanto ansiosa. Sinceramente no sé si lo estoy por el hecho de que mi mama no me quiso decir ni como se llama el nuevo colegio porque según ella me quiere dar una "sorpresa" o por el hecho que dentro de poco nos tendremos que despedir y no saber cuándo nos volvamos a ver…

Finalmente el taxi se detuvo frente a una reja color dorado de 5 metros de alto y de 3 metros de ancho

-¿es aquí…mamá?-dijo Mikan mientras mirada asombrada y con temor el gran establecimiento que ahora era su nuevo colegio

-si hija esto es Gakuen Alice-dijo la madre sonriéndole a su hija

-mmm… ¿Gakuen Alice? ¿Me suena ese nombre?-dijo pensativa Mikan mientras apoyando el dedo índice en la pera

-ah…tan tonta como siempre-dijo una chica de cabello corto negro recostada en la reja con una mirada de indiferencia hacia Mikan

Mikan rápidamente se voltea y mira a aquella chica con asombro e incredulidad

-¿jeh?-dijo Mikan sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como plato y con la boca con la quijada torcida

-si definitivamente se te olvido-dijo aquella chica de cabello corto negro colocando el espacio entre su índice y su pulgar en la pera

-¡Ho…Hotaru!-dijo Mikan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ignorando el comentario anterior de la susodicha y preparándose para tirarse sobre ella para abrasarla

-vez hija te dije que no te dejaría sola-dijo la madre de Mikan mientras le estiraba sus cachetes deteniéndola en pleno vuelo a unos centímetro de Hotaru que tenía preparado un matamoscas ridículamente grande

-shi...muamua-dijo Mikan con las manos de la madre todavía estirando sus cachetes

Yuca mientras estiraba sus cachetes sonreía alegremente y luego la suelta pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la abraza de sorpresa

-adiós hija espero que seas feliz aquí-le dijo al oído y se alejó y le dio una sonrisa

-¡Mamá!-dijo Mikan abrasándola fuertemente y llorando

-tranquilízate hija-dijo Yuca sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza-te llamare cada vez que tenga tiempos libres en el trabajo

-¿lo prometes?-dijo Mikan alejándose de Yuca y secándose sus lágrimas con su puño asiendo pucheros

-Si…Si lo prometo-Yuca le acaricia su mejilla sonrientemente

Luego Yuca la abrasa por última vez y le da un beso en la frente-tengo que irme-le dijo se alejó de ella y se sube al taxi el cual las avía traído a la academia-ya estoy lista- y cierra la puerta del taxi

Mikan se quedó pensando unos segundos allí frente a la reja y antes de que el taxi acelere ella corre detrás de él y luego se detiene cuando ve que no lo puede seguir más

-¡adiós!...¡adiós!-dijo Mikan agitando su mano desenfrenadamente sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas se deslicen en su rostro

Dentro del taxi Yuca ve desde uno de los espejos laterales del taxi como su hija la saluda sin notar que a ella también se le escapo una lagrima y cae sobre su rodilla y dijo:

-hay menos mal que no me hiso la misma escena que al abuelo-suspiro de alivio

-¡adioooos!-fue lo último que salió de la boca de Mikan cuando perdió de vista el taxi. Al instante ella voltea y corre desesperadamente hacia Hotaru que la recibió sin oposición alguna

-¡Hotaruuuuu!-dijo gimoteando y a los gritos Mikan que lloraba a cataratas

-ah…-suspiro Hotaru-me mojas el uniforme-dijo indiferente

-ha…ahh-suspiro Mikan fuerte

-si ye terminaste de llorar tengo algo que decirte-dijo Hotaru agarrando a su amiga por los hombros para separarla y mirándola indiferentemente

-¿Qué es?-dijo Mikan secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa que apareció de la nada

-que eres una tonta-dijo Hotaru

-mmm-dijo Mikan con la boca cerrada-como me puedes decir eso Hotaruuuuu-vuelve a sollozar

-¿no te das cuenta de que te falta algo?-dijo señalándole sus manos vacías

-eh?-dijo Mikan sorprendida…y después de unos segundos….- ¡MI MALETA ME LO OLVIDE EN EL TAXI!

-ah…-suspiro extenuada Hotaru tapándose la cara con una mano-va a ser un año largo  
><strong>...<strong>

**GRASIAS POR LEER EL PRIMER VERAN SE ME ISO(ME PARECE) UN POCO LARGO EN COMPARARACION CON EL ANTERIOR PERO QUERIA DEJAR BIEN CLARO ESTA PARTE Y SE QUE AUN NO MENCIONE A LOS OTROS PERSONAJES PERO PROMENTO QUE EN EL SIGUEINTE CAPITULO LO ARE**

**RESPUESTA DE LOS REVIEWS:**

** -CHAN: UN PUPILO ES UN LUGAR DONDE ESTUIAS Y DON VIVES A LA VEZ,TAMBIEN CONOSIDO COMO INTERNADO :) **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO: 3

Después de haber tenido que esperar 3 horas completa por mi maleta finalmente llego y todo gracias a Hotaru pero cuando Mikan intento dale la gracia con un fuerte y cariñoso abraso de la nada saca un matamoscas gigantesco y la golpeo mandándola a volar a 2 Metros del suelo.

-ya me pagaras mi tiempo desperdiciado-dijo Hotaru con una media sonrisa maliciosa

-eh…jeje-alcanzo a decir nerviosa Mikan del terror por aquella sonrisa

PV DE NATZUME

Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi habitación puro aburrimiento ya que no tenía nada que hacer ese sábado. Pensé en llamar a Ruka para que jugara unos videojuegos pero luego recordé que como él es presidente de la clase tenía como deber guiar al nuevo estudiante que según me dijo ingresa hoy. Decidí ir a buscar algo para comer y de paso pasear por allí para matar el tiempo.

-¿Hotaru…dónde estás?-escuche decir muy agudamente mientras bajaba la escaleras hacia la sala de los dormitorios de los hombres. Me pareció extraño ya que las chicas no pueden entrar aquí por reglamento de colegio

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunte de la nada pareciera como que se asustó al escucharme ya que se sobresaltó un poco

-este…Yo-alcanzo a decir aquella chica castaña tartamudeando

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me moleste quizás sea otra loca más obsesionada con salir con migo

-busco…a…-vi que se encogía de hombros y justaba sus dedos nerviosamente

Me comenzó a desesperar, tan tonta es que ni siquiera una pregunta me pudo responder. Pero se me vino de golpe la idea de molestarla

-¿Acaso te gusto?- deje mirándola a los ojos con una media sonrisa

-eh?-dijo sorprendida. Creo que le di en el clavo ya que pude ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-¿y vienes a declararte?-y comencé a acercarme lentamente a ella

-oh?-solo salió de su boca después de dar pasos retrocediendo y tropezando con el sofá cayendo sentada en el

Me inclino a la altura de ella acercándome lentamente a su rostro y veo como se poner más roja su cara y cuando estoy cerca a unos centímetros de su boca…

PV DE MIKAN

La muy mala de Hotaru desapareció de la nada abandonándome a mi suerte. Se me ocurrió caminar un poco y buscar a Hotaru pero no conté con que este colegio es inmenso muchas canchas, corredores, jardines, aulas…y me perdí

-quizás esté aquí-me metí en un edificio con un cartel que decía DORMITORIOS

-¿Hotaru…Donde estás?-pregunte esperanzada en medio de la sala

-¿Quién eres tú?-escuche de pronto cosa que me asusto y cuando volteo a ver veo a un chico de pelo negro azabache bastante atractivo a la vista

-este…yo-por qué me puse nerviosa no sé pero eso ojos me ponían así

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesto

-busco a…-no savia si decirle quizás no la conocía a Hotaru así que se me ocurrió decírsela pero justo cuando mi nerviosismo me iba a permitir soltar una palabra él me interrumpió

-¿acaso te gusto?-dijo de la nada con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-eh?-no podía creer lo que dijo ni siquiera sé quién es… ¿acaso es?

-¿vienes a declarárteme?- dijo acercando lentamente a mí.

-oh?-comencé a alejarme no que rayos le pasa… ¡si definitivamente es un…!

No me doy cuenta y me tropecé con un sofá que estaba tras de mi perdí el equilibrio y acabe sentada en el pero cuando mire al frente él ya se encontraba muy cerca de mi invadiendo mi espacio personal. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando quise reaccionar pero no podía moverme sus ojo se clavaron en los míos mientras se iba acercando lentamente a mis labios debió su rostro y me susurra en el iodo

-eres muy tonta y fea-dijo con una sonrisa burlona .Agacho la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa de odio nació de mí y sin darme cuenta reaccione de pura rabia le di una patada en…bueno allí causando que se caiga del dolor

-jum- dije y comencé a caminar fuera de ese lugar furiosamente arrastrando mi maleta. Maldita sea no quiero volver a ver a ese sujeto lo odio.

De tan enojada no iba mirando mi camino y me troque con un chico que iba pasando cerca de la puerta de entrada

-lo lamento-dijo Mikan y cuando levanto su vista se lo quedo viendo embelesa

-Disculpa – la miro por un segundo con cara de sorpresa-¿esta pérdida?-dijo un chico rubio apuesto de ojos grises parecía un príncipe

-¿co…como lo sabes?

-bueno porque esta área es solo para hombre-dijo señalando cartel el cartel que tenía el símbolo de prohibido con la silueta de una mujer en medio junto a otros carteles que decían en todos los idiomas posibles "se prohíbe la entrada a mujeres en esta área"

-eje je…creo que no lo vi-dijo rascándose la cabeza apenada

-oh tal vez…eres... ¿Yukihira Azumi Mikan?

-si yo…-pero fue interrumpida con una mano de un chico que tomo su hombro

-no creas que te dejare ir como si nada-dijo medio jadeando


	4. Chapter 4

-**LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TACHIBANA HIGUCHI**

CAPITULO: 4

-oh!...Natsume-dijo el rubio a aquel chico sorprendido

Mikan volteo lentamente y cuando ve de quien se trataba, saca la mano bruscamente y corrió a esconderse detrás del chico rubio

-Sálvame…aléjalo de mi-dijo freneticamente aferrándose a él

-Natsume ¿qué sucede…?-dijo el rubio tratando de entender el comportamiento de Mikan

-Ruka no le hice nada-dijo indiferentemente asiendo señas denegación con la mano-fue ella la que me golpeo-la señala con furia en sus ojos

-te lo merecías…te aprovechaste de mi-dijo dijo nerviosa y furiosa Mikan parándose en frente de Natsume

-eh?-dijo asustado Ruka

-estás loca no era para tanto-dijo Natsume mirándola indiferentemente sobre sus hombros

-no te responsabilizas de tus actos-pregunto Mikan poniéndose de puntitas y cerrando los puños con fuerza

-solo fue un juego-dijo Natsume, la mira y levantando una ceja

-¿de…de que hablan?-dijo Ruka confundido

-y que hay de la marca emocional que me dejaste-dijo Mikan colocando un puño sobre su pecho bajando la guardia

-oye…acaso ustedes-dijo tragando saliva nervioso el rubio mediador más confundido de la historia

-que dramatica...-se acerca un poco a Mikan-y quien me quita tu feo rostro de cerca de mi memoria…el horro que viví...tendre que ir a un psiquiatra-dijo Natsume con un tono de burla

-que dijiste…-dijo Mikan con los ojos encendidos mirándolo apretando sus dientes con fuerza

Natsume se aproxima a Mikan y la toma del mentó-sé que te morías por un beso pero eres muy fea para mí-se aleja, le da la espalda y comienza a caminar colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Mikan agacho su cabeza y permanece inmóvil

-oye eso es muy duro Natsume-dijo Ruka viendo todo en primera fila pero su rostro de compasión hacia Mikan cambio rápidamente a una de terror-amm oye…-dijo nervioso

Natsume freno su caminar y sin voltear dice:

-ni aunque me pagaran lo haría

Mikan comenzó temblar y a susurras hasta que finalmente dijo fuerte-eres un….idiota-toma carrera, salta y le da una patada justo en medio de la espalda a Natsume que choca contra el vidrio de la puerta del edificio quedando estampado en el

-eh?-dijo Ruka con la boca abierta viendo a su amigo

-aaahh…-fue lo único que emitió Natsume todo adolorido antes de deslizase hacia bajo asiendo rechinar el vidrio con su rostro

-shi-resoplo entre dientes Mikan acomodándose la ropa con furia

-Natsume…-dijo Ruka corriendo a socorrer a su amigo-estas bien-dijo mientras lo sentaba en el piso ya que estaba atontado por en choque

De pronto notan unos flashes y el sonido de una cámara que provenían de atrás de un arbusto que esta justo al lado del edificio y cuando Mikan se dio cuenta de quien se trataba grito llorando

-Hotaruuuuu-se lanzó sobre ella queriéndola abrazar pero como la esquiva termina chocando su cabeza contra el árbol detrás de Hotaru

**MINUDOS MÁS TARDE **

**-**auuu-se quejó Natsume que se encontraba sentado en frente de la puerta de entrada del edificio junto a Ruka

-y…ya está-le dijo Ruka bajándole la remera a su amigo ya que le había puesto una bandita para las lecciones en la espalda

-mmm-respondió desinteresado Natsume

-ahora explícame que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos-lo mira seriamente

**Y MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL LUGAR SENTADAS EN UNA BANCA (frente a ellos a 5 metros)**

**-**Ah ja-dijo Hotaru indiferente sin apartar su vista de la cámara digital mientras cambiaba las imágenes-fue por eso

-si-dijo Mikan con lágrimas de catarata-agarra su cabeza con las dos mano y mira el suelo-no puedo creer que en mi primer día aquí me pase una cosa como esa

-eres una tonta-dijo Hotaru sin despegar su vista de las imágenes de su cámara digital-si no te hubieras movido de dónde te deje Ruka te hubiese encontrado

-si me hubieses avisado en vez de irte de la nada lo habría hecho-dijo Mikan lanzándole una mirada de odio cosa que a Hotaru ni le importo de lo entretenida que estaba con las fotos

**ELLOS POR SU PARTE**

-ahh-suspiro Ruca-solo a ti se te ocurre bromear así-frunce el ceño-creo que le debes una disculpa-dijo Ruka replicando en modo de orden

-eh?-dijo Natsume al no poder creer lo que su amigo acabo de decir-fue ella la que me golpeo

-Natsume-dijo Ruka mirándolo muy serio levantando una ceja

-inclina si cabeza minrando con despresio-no lo are no me importa...es mas mejor si no vuelve a hablarme- dijo con furia mirando en dirección a Mikan que como si sintiera que la observaran voltea y lo observaba con la misma intensidad

**Y ELLAS **

**-**en verdad eres una tonta-dijo Hotaru que ahora si la ve a los ojos-de todos los chicos de este lugar tuviste que enfrentarte con el

-y que lo hace especial a él?-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos mirando a su amiga

-él es peligros-dijo inexpresivamente Hotaru

-no me importa-volteo su mirada al frente y choca su mirada con la de Natsume que la acervaba- porque por mí no quiero tener que ver nada con ese idiota de ahora en más-luego giro su cabeza indiferente hacia la izquierda esquivando la mirada de aquel azabache

**Días después**

-¡¿eh?!-se escucharon gritar en un salon-eres…


	5. Chapter 5

-**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TACHIBANA HIGUCHI**

CAPITULO: 5

tumm-tumm-tumm-ah…no-decía una castaña acostada entre sus cobijas-ah...-suspira resignada y con un dedo apaga la alarma luego frota sus ojos y se levanta-me voy a bañar

Su cuarto era…bueno, en comparación con el de las otras ya que el suyo era para becadas. La puerta era blanca. Al entrar ves en medio de la habitación pegada a la pared una simple cama de una plaza ½ con sábanas blancas, junto a esta una mesita de luz marrón de madera y a la derecha una venta desde el cual se veía otro edificio igual al suyo solo que este poseía una sola ventana de ese lado. Un armario de madera bastante alto color blanco a la derecha de la habitación y finalmente a unos cuantos metros una puerta marrón claro que vendría a ser el del baño.

Con pereza Mikan se bañó. Al termina se puso su uniforme que era un pollera azul con rayas a cuadritos blancos con una camisa blanca y sobre esta saquito fino color negro. Dejo su pelo suelto pero encima de sus oreja se hiso colitas bajas que sujeto con pequeños gomitas rojas

No desayuno porque como estaba muy nerviosa no quiso. Agarro su mochila maletín marrón y salió cerrando la puerta con llave. Camino por los corridos hasta llegar a un ascensor, subió en él y apretó el botón PB. En menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada para luego dirigirse pon un camino de piedras gris hacia su salón de clases

**PV DE MIKAN**

Y eme aquí caminando de mala gana a mi primer día como estudiante de Gakuen Alice, no es que no me guste la idea de hacer nuevos amigo, conocer gente pero ciento extrañamente de que hubiese sido mejor jamás levantarme de la cama o por lo menos salir tan temprano para llegar pero Hotaru dijo: "si para las 7:00 no estás en la puerta de entrada busca a tu suerte el salón"

Para mi sorpresa por la lentitud que llevaba llegue a tiempo y con lo único que me encontré fue con un sobre y en ella una nota:

Sé que de seguro se te hiso tarde porque te abras desvelado la noche anterior...

-es verdad que me desvele pero...

...no puedo esperarte toda la vida tengo que ir a la biblioteca a resolver algunos asunto

-por alguna razón siento escalofríos...

...te dejo este mapa para que encuentres el salón tu sola

Busque en el sobre y encontré un papel morado que tenía dibujado un punto color naranja con flechitas que decían mi nombre, luego una línea larga con algunas curvas, que a mi parece es el camino y al final de la línea una cruz que al lado decía el salón B

Que quede estupefacta al ver el mapa que me dibujo. Ni aunque fuese el genio más grande todo Japón podría descifrar este jeroglífico...que pensaba Hotaru

...ah solo espero que el día se termine pronto

**FIN DEL PV DE MIKAN**

Mikan se encontraba recostada en una de la puerta del edificio de secundaria mirando con terror y confusión un papel morado

-necesitas ayuda-pregunto un chico de pelo azul con el mismo uniforme de secundaria

-si...es que yo-dijo Mikan mirando con vergüenza a aquel chico-no se

-quizás... ¿estás perdida?- pregunto aquel chico con una sonrisa asiendo ruborizar a Mikan

-a...algo asi...me dieron un mapa pero no lo entiendo-dijo enseñándole el papel morado

Al ver el papel el chico lo miro desconcertado pero luego esboza una pequeña sonrisa

-tengo muy claro dónde queda-dijo entregándole el papel con una sonrisa

-de...de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa abierta

-confía en mi-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Se dispusieron a caminar, pasaron por un corredor casi interminable, subieron hasta el 10 piso y finalmente al lado del ascensor junto a una maseta por fin llegaron al aula

-es aquí-dijo el chico señalando la puerta con una sonrisa

-gra...gracias-dijo agitada Mikan-la próxima vez tomare el ascensor pensó Mikan con una gota en la cabeza

De pronto y de la nada aparece un profesor alto rubio con un arito en una oreja muy contento parado cerca de Mikan y aquel chico

-Debe ser la alumna nueva que ingresa hoy, soy Narumi-sensei tu profesor de literatura y tu tutor-dijo pintando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ho...si soy...encantada-dijo inclinándose

-será mejor que entre-dijo el chico de pelo azul

-si...gracias otra vez-dijo la castaña sonriendo

-no vemos-dijo y entro al salón B

Mikan se quedó sorprendida ese chico es su nuevo compañero, con razón sabía leer el mapa jeroglífico de Hotaru pensó

-bueno entrare y cuando te de la señal entras-dijo el sonriente profesor sacando a Mikan de su pensamiento

-si-responde y asiente

**PV DE MIKAN**

Me coloque cerca de la puerta para poder escuchar lo que decía el profesor

-buenos días-dijo sonriendo-espero que hayan pasado un hermoso fin de semana, hoy es un día muy especial ya que hoy ingresa un nuevo estudiante-se voltea y me mira-bien, pasa- yo lo miro y pienso... ¿esa es la señal?

Entre al salón y pude sentir como mi rostro se calentaba

-soy Yukihira Azumi Mikan es un placer-dije dando una pequeña reverencia

-bien Mikan-chan siéntate-dijo el profesor buscando con la mirada-¡ah! En la anteúltima fila-me lo indico con el dedo

Asentí y me dirigí a mi lugar. Me di cuenta de que Hotaru estaba allí, me iba a tirar sobre ella pero sentía que mejor no ya que vi a mi enemigo matamoscas asomarse por debajo de su escritorio y me pase de largo con una gota en mi cabeza. Me senté sin miran a quien tenía al lado

-olvide presentarme-dijo una vos a mi lado-soy Ando Tsubasa-dijo aquel chico de pelo azul

Yo le sonreí-gracias otra vez pero pudiste decirme que eras mi nuevo compañero-dije inflando mis cachetes

Y perderme tu cara de sorpresa-dijo sacándome la lengua

-tonto-dije inflando mis cachetes

Él se rio más y yo volteo y miro al frente

-bueno estos serán los temas para el trabajo grupal de este 2 trimestre-dijo mientras escribía en el pizarrón:

.completar el formulario

.investigación, rezumen y valoración del tema

.exposición oral

-luego les diré el tema a cada grupo-agrego

Fue llamando de a dos a todos hasta que finalmente...

-Mikan-chan-dijo sonriéndome

Me levante inmediatamente y me acerque a su escritorio

-Mikan-chan este es el tema que les toco a ti y a Hyuga-me pasó un papel formulario y luego se aclara la garganta- como entraste a estas instancias del año es muy importante que hagas este trabajo sino me temo que deberás cursar el las vacaciones de verano ya que no tendras sufisientes puntos para aprobar-dijo serio

-de acuerdo-dije sonriendo nerviosa

Me senté y respire profundo. Mire formulario y me puse a recordar cual era aquel apellido que dijo el profesor... ¿Hyuga? Su la campana del recreo pero yo ni me muevi de mi asiento

-Yukihira-dice alguien parado a mi lado

Me volteo y lo miro

-soy Nogi Ruka el presidente de la clase-dijo un chico rubio sonriendo

-¡mmm!-me sorprendió este chico es...

-disculpa...aquella vez no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme-dijo ariscándose la nariz

- es-está bien-dije sorprendida

-debía de enseñarte la academia si no tienes inconvenientes te lo puedo enseñar ahora

Una sonrisa salió de mi-está bien-dije no le veía el problema ya que de todos modos no conozco nada y no me venía nada mal un tur

Salimos del salón y comenzamos por la cafetería, las canchas de deportes, el gran salón de actos, el área de actividades extracurriculares, y la verdad que me quede con los ojos cuadrados estos no eran cualquier lugar todos eran inmensos

-este es el bosque central-dijo Ruka

-guau-exclame, era precioso, un inmenso prado de flores y en el medio un gran árbol de cerezos juntos pequeño lago

-bueno, es todo lo que te puedo enseñar por ahora, en otra oportunidad te enseñare el resto-dijo Ruka sonriendo

-¡hay más!-proteste sorprendida cosa que le causo gracia a Ruka y me hiso sonrojar

-oye sé que no es lo mismo pero quiero pedir disculpas por aquel incidente-dijo Ruka

-¿mmm?-dije, no a que se refiere con,...ah ya lo recordé-ni me lo recuerde-cruce mis brazos furiosa

-sé que empezaron mal...pero él no es una mala persona-dijo sonriendo

-pues para mí si lo parece-dije inflando mis cachetes-es un engreído

-vas a ver que cuando lo conozcas cambiaras de idea-comento sonriendo

-HM-solo podía decirle eso, como dice el dicho la primera impresión es lo que cuenta y no creo que de un día para el otro resulte ser un sol de persona

-debemos volver-dijo mirando su reloj

-está bien-conteste sonriendo sonriendo

-ah...Yukihira...si tienes algún problema, cuentas con mi ayuda-dijo

-e...eso quiere decir que ¿somos a...amigos?-dije juntando mis dedos índices nerviosa

Me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió abiertamente- claro

Yo le sonreí y un poco de rubor se asomó en mis mejillas y extrañamente sentí un calor en mi pecho

Las clases pasaron tan rápido, para mi suerte fue todo tranquilo y normal...pero que pasa con este presentimiento que tengo que aún no se va...

-Mikan-dijo una vos sacándome de mis pensamientos golpeándome con un cuaderno grueso en la cabeza

-auch-dije frotándome la cabeza-¡Hotaru!

-deja de sonar y vámonos-dijo indiferente

-¡ah! Si- dije y me levante de mi asiento agarrando mi mochila maletín

HORAS MÁS TARDE

Cuando estaba frente a mi habitación me acorde de que tenía que preguntarle a Ruka quien era ese alumno el que me asigno Narumi-sensei,

Para mi suerte el aún seguía sentado en su lugar junto a un montón de pila de papeles, debe ser agotador ser el presidente de la clase

-Ruka-dije viéndolo mientras caminaba hacia el

-si-dijo dejando de escribir-¿qué pasa, te olvidaste de algo?

-lo...lo que pasa es que necesito encontrar a un tal Hy...Hyuga-lo dije trabado no estoy segura de sí era así o de otra forma-y pensé recurrir a ti para saber si me lo puedes presentar-lo mire con cara de cachorito

Sonrió de un modo medio extraño como feliz pero a la vez preocupado

-Hyuga es...

-¿para qué me buscas?-dijo un vos interrumpiendo a Ruka, era un chico recostado en sus brazos sobre la mesa sentado al lado de él

Me asuste bastante, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y eso que se sienta justo detrás de mí, sí que soy distraída. Pero mi mayor susto fue al dame cuenta de quien se trataba...

-¡¿eh?!-dije prácticamente a los gritos-ere...

-vaya jugarreta del detino, de todos los salones del colegio tuviste que acabar aquí, ay que desdicha la mía-dijo con un tono de burla y con odio en su ojos

No lo puedo creer, es enserio, no solo lo tengo como compañero de grupo, sí no que también si no lo convenzo de hacer el trabajo no solo no tendré vacaciones, sino que también posiblemente las tenga que pasar con él... ¡qué voy hacer ahora!...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO: 6

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**-LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TACHIBANA HIGUCHI **

-por favor-dijo la caraña poniéndome de rodillas y juntando mis manos frente a mi cara como si estuviera rezando

-¡ya te dije que no!-Natsume alzo un poco la voz con un tono de furia serrándole la puerta con tanta fuerza en la cara causando briza que le movio levemente sus tranzas

**UNA SEMANA ANTES...**

-¿qué es lo que quieres, para que me buscabas?-dijo fastidiado Natsume apoyando el codo sobre la mesa dejando reposar su cabeza su mano

-es...-titubeo por un segundo,¿cómo lidiaria con esta situación ahora?,peanso-es que el profesor Narumi-sensei-nos agrupo para hacer el trabajo y necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para empezar por...

-¿y quién dijo que lo voy a hacer?-respondio soberbio mirándola indiferente

-pero...Natsume tú necesitas realizar el trabajo recuerda que no has presentado ninguno hasta ahora-acoto Ruka

-¿y qué?-dijo indiferente volteando a ver la ventana

-y que si no haces el trabajo tendrás que venir en verano a tomar la materia-agrego Ruka preocupado-y además la perjudicas a ella-señala a Mikan

-¿y me tiene que importar por que...?-miro a su amigo y se le encogio de hombros-...quien la manda a venir aquí a mitad de año...-dijo mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente en la mesa

-pero ... Natsume ...- tartamudeo Ruka a causa de la mirada fija de odio de Mikan a Natsume

-y que sabes si a mí me preguntaron si me quería cambiar o no de colegio-dijo Mikan ya empezando a enfadarse por la actitud apatica de Natsume

-no me digas que te trajeron a rastras hasta aquí o ya se tal vez te vedaron los ojos y después, sorpresa acabaste aquí-dijo en un tono de burla

-no, pero si hubiese sido mi decisión jamás vendría aquí-dijo alzando la vos duramente, con una vena resaltada en la frente

-pobrecilla que injusta es la vida con la nena-dijo como si no le interesara -y si tanto odias a la academia porque no te vas y regresas de donde saliste-le lanzó una mirada desafiante

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones-dijo apretando los dientes-eso a ti no te incumbe

-me importa muy poco de todos modos-se levantó y coloco las manos detrás de su nuca-quítate de la cabeza la idea de que estudiaremos juntos-dijo mientras se marchaba del salón

-es...un...ag-suspiro exageradamente y logro calmarse-porque de todos los Hyuga tuvo que ser él-baja sus hombros y se echó al piso cayendo sobre sus rodillas-adiós vacaciones mías- dijo en un tono dramático

-cálmate Mikan-Ruka le palmeaba en la espalda-todavía te quedan 2 semanas para tratar de convencerlo

-¿estas tratando de consolarme?-dijo Mikan mirándolo de reojo mientras levantaba una ceja

-solo digo que si te rindes ahora más tarde será inclusive peor-argumento con una sonrisa nerviosa moviendo sus mano como tratando de detener algo

-a que te refieres con más tarde-dijo Mikan iclinandose con intriga hacia él

-tal parece que no lo sabes-saco un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella-miras aquí está, en el reglamento de la secundaria, página 3: a cada alumno se le asignara un compañero para todas las actividades grupales, por ende que si uno no aprueba el otro menos-dijo Ruka mostrándole y señalando son su dedo aquellas palabras del librito

Mikan se quedó en shock

-¿Mikan?-dijo moviendo sus manos frente a su cara

-¡¿eh?!-grito de golpe causando que Ruka se caiga para atrás del susto-no...no eso quiere decir, que no solo tengo que lograr que haga este trabajo conmigo sino que las demás, también-dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

-si es algo que la directora decidió hace ya años para evitar las malos entendidos y las dificultades de alguno para formar grupos, es por eso que cada año se te junta con una persona para todas las materias-dijo tratando de calmarla

-me compadezco por sus antiguas parejas-dijo Mikan con una gota en la cabeza

-de hecho-se rasca la cabeza con un dedo, nervioso, como buscando algo en el suelo con los ojos-yo fui su pareja desde 1ro hasta el año pasado, y este año como las parejas son por sorteo y como éramos un curso impar hasta que tú llegaste él no tenía pareja, entonces vendrías a ser su segunda pareja-sonríe nervioso

-que suertuda soy-dijo desganada y con un tono de burla

Mikan que aún seguía en el suelo se reincorpora y adopta una pose como para pelear-entonces no se me va a escapar-apretando sus puños en el aire

-buena suerte-dice Ruka con una gota en la cabeza

Y así después de enterarse de que si no lo convence ahora posiblemente ambos terminen repitiendo el año, toma la iniciativa y Mikan comienza a seguirlo por todos lados, desde el salón al gimnasio,la cafeteria al dormirtorio, hasta inclusive el baño, para tratar de convencerlo...

**AHORA SI EN EL PRESENTE**

-te dije que no-dijo y la choco en el hombro al cruzarla cuando se marchaba del salón

Mikan se quedó parada viéndolo hasta que él se desapareció en una esquina

-ah-suspiro-que necio-dijo en vos baja inflando sus cachete

-Mikan-dijo una vos llamando la atención de la castaña que volteo en dirección a ella-¿Hotaru?

-veo que estas muy triste, de otro modo abrías saltado sobre mí como siempre-exclamo con un dejo de indiferencia en su vos

-es idiota de Hyuga que me tiene así-dijo desanimada mientras agarraba los hombros de su amiga que permanecía serena-¡Hotaru!-dijo de la nada mirándola decidida-creo que aceptare tu oferta de la semana pasada-miro sobre sus hombro-no quería llegar a esto pero, no le veo otra salida...

-deberías de dejar de ser tan testarudo-argumento un rubio tratando de esconder su enojo apoyando su mano en el árbol de cerezos del jardín central-¿que no te da pena?-inclino un poco el cuerpo hacia su amigo

-no podría sentir lastima alguna por aquella pesada-contesto hastiado Natsume acomodándose la espalda sobre el gran árbol en el que se recostaba

-solo está tratando de ayudarte-protesto con una notoria molestia en la voz

-¿ayudarme?-dijo Natsume irónicamente-solo lo hace porque ella también sale perjudicada en todo esto

-te equivocado-dijo Ruca y se colocó frente a el-hace no tan solo pocos dias...

**FLASHBACK **

-¡espera!-grito Ruka después de correr como un condenado por todo el colegio tras la castaña que, para ser una persona que no se veía muy acrítica ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, cuando hace tan solo un segundo se encontraba hablando con el-¿Por qué te fuiste cual era su situación de en la escuela?

Sonrió y volteo-porque ahora con mayor razón tengo que conseguir que trabajemos junto y no importa cuanto tenga que correr tras él, no me rendiré hasta verlo con el diploma en la mano-dijo giñando el ojo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-ya lo veras-agrego mostrando la V de victoria con sus dedos

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-entonces ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

Ruka miro a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro pero, no obtener respuesta alguna-¡¿oh?!...que, Natsume-protesto frustrado al darse cuenta de que su amigo yacía recostado en aquel árbol sentado durmiendo plácidamente y que probablemente no haya escullado ni una solo palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo

-ah...no puede ser-dijo seguido de un suspiro y después de sentirse abatió por haberle contado una historia a su rebelde e incorregible amigo, Ruka lo abandono y se alejó cabizbajo a seguir con sus actividades, sin siquiera averiguar si realmente Natsume se encontraba dormido...

-aquí los trenes de alta calidad y con los mejores ángulos-dijo Hotaru dándole unas cuantas fotos a Mikan

Al tomarlo Mikan titubeo y los miro con duda

-¿estas segura de hacer esto?-pregunto con una preocupacion no tan notoria por su amiga

Respiro profundo como si fuera para tomar valor, asintió y le sonrió apacigua

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPITULO, NO SE SI ME DI A ENTENDER EN ALGUNAS PARTES, PERO SI ESTUBIERAN EN MI CABEZA Y VIERAS LAS IMÁGENES DE CADA PARTE... ¡AH! ESO SERIA GENIAL ʅ(˅0˅)ʃ...JIJI. SON BIENVENIDAS LOS REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO: 7**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANSA **

**-LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TACHIBANA HIGUCHI **

**PV MIKAN DE**

Caminaba por la vereda distraída mirando mis zapatos pero mis zapatos desaparecieron y la oscuridad me inundo.

Mi cabeza me dolía, sentía estallar mis oídos. Algo duro, plano estaba bajo mío. Comencé a sentir que mi pierna izquierda se acalambraba, entonces supe que no podía mover mis extremidades, por más que hiciera todo mi esfuerzo, parecían atadas con algo.

-Despierta niñita-dijo un hombre con vos ronca.

Gire mi cabeza en dirección al sonido. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero aun así no podía ver nada.

-sabes porque estás aquí-dijo la misma vos ronca de antes-por culpa de tu papi.

Unos pasos se aproximaron a mí. Mi cabeza se levando un poco a causa de una mano áspera que me sujetaba el mentón.

-por culpa de papi la linda nena tendrá que sufrir- dijo aquel hombre. Y luego apretó mi mentó bruscamente y lo soltó de igual manera hacia el lado izquierdo.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladas-no-no quiero estar aquí...qui-quiero irme a casa-mi vos me dolía y mi corazón latía tan rápido, que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de mi pecho.

Algo húmedo y frio me pego directo al rostro, y me asfixio.

-cállate-grito el hombre-no estamos jugando

Un dolor agudo me invade en una de mis mejillas después de escucharse un ¡plaf! Mi cabeza se siente más ligera y me desvanezco poco a poco...

De un sobresalto abrí los ojos, me siento y muevo mi cabeza para todos lados. Ya no estoy en algo duro y frio. Ya no tengo mis manos y pies inmóviles. Ya no escuchaba aquella vos ronca. Mis ojos ya no los tapaba nada.

Solo estoy yo, en mi cama.

Suspire profundo, tratando de callar los latidos acelerados de mis oídos, como si mi corazón estuviesen allí y no me mi pecho.

Lleve mi mano la frente, estaba toda sudada.

-mejor doy una ducha-me dije a mi misma.

Salí después de 30 minutos. Mire el reloj y...solo tenía 20 minutos para llegar al salón.

Rápidamente me puse el uniforme, agarre mi mochila. Antes de salir recordé que no traía mis llaves. Fui hasta mi mesita de luz. Las agarre pero no sin antes ver que estaban ahí, al lado de la lámpara, las fotos, la solución de este obstáculo, que me impide encontrarme con él...

**FIN DE PV DE MIKAN**

El día era precioso, mi una sola nube se asomaba en el cielo. Los cálidos abrazos de los rayos del sol te invitaban a salir afuera.

Pero en el salón B de 5to año. No todo era tan grato y reconfortante.

Una castaña y un azabache, se encontraban en una batalla de miradas intensa. A simple vista parecía un juego inocente de quien parpadea primero. Pero sus miradas estaban tan llenas de odio, que si una mosca pasara entre ellos se quemaría. Era tan tenso el aire a sus alrededores, que todos sentían miedo con tan solo verlos.

Mikan miro de reojo a Natsume y este hiso lo mismo. Los rayos que salían de sus ojos se fueron haciendo grandes.

-por favor-dijo Mikan, bajando la guardia.

-ni aunque te arrodilles-dijo mirándola indiferente.

Un fuerte suspiro salio de Mikan- mira, sé que empezamos mal y te pido disculpas pero...

-hash...te dije que no, ya deja de fastidiar-dijo

-pero yo...

-cállate eres molesta-Natsume se cruzó de brazos y se reclino en la silla.

-Ya no aguanto-dijo muy enojada-y yo que pensé razonar, pero contigo no se puede...eres un idiota.

Se acercó a ella

-eres un fastidio-dijo mirándolo con odio en sus ojos

-y tu un retrasado-dijo acercándose más a él con una mirada desafiante

-torpe-respondió más cerca de ella.

-necio-más cerca de él.

-descerebrada-más cerca de ella.

-insoportable-más cerca de él

-fastidiosa -más mirada.

-insufrible-más cerca.

-odiosa-un más cerca.

-irri...-no pudo terminar porque Hotaru le tapo la boca y la echó para atrás

-esto no va terminar bien-dijo mirándola indiferentemente-pronto se te acabaran los sinónimos ves-dijo enseñándole un diccionario, causando que los de alrededor se cayeran para atrás.

-am...este Mikan-dijo Ruka temeroso- tie-tiene una llamada en el salón de maestros.

-gracias Ruka- dijo mientras seguí mirando a Natsume con odio.

Mikan se fue y tras ella salió Hotaru.

**PV DE MIKAN  
><strong>

Siento tanto coraje por culpa de ese Hyuga. Que si no fuera por la llamada esto no habría terminado bien como dijo mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llegamos al salón de maestros, Narumi-sensei me entrego el teléfono, con una de sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Tome el teléfono y olvidándome por un segundo del engreído, conteste con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿hola?

-¿Mikan? ¿Hija, eres tú?

-¡¿mama?!-dije soltando de la alegría de escuchar su vos.

-hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien en tu nuevo colegio?

-este...- dije dudando de si le digo la preocupo y si no le miento y odio mentirle a ella-...si- peor al final le mentí.

-se te escucha extraño ¿estas segura?

-si-si deben ser los nervios por la adaptación- y le mentí de nuevo. ¡Soy de lo peor!

-ah...bueno entonces me alegro por ti

-mmm este...mamá ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo trabajo?-cambie de tema antes de que le mienta otra vez o peor aún que le termine contando todo y quede como una bebe llorona.

-aquí muy bien, me encanta, ya pronto conocerás a todos aquí

-es bueno que la pases bien-no como yo

-por cierto, creo que a más tardar mañana en la tarde te llegara un paquete. Son regalos para ti.

-¡enserio, genial! Ya quiero que llegue.

-bueno entonces, si tu dice que está todo bien, me quedo tranquila. Te dejo para que sigas con sus cosas que, yo aquí me di una escapadita para saber de ti.

-sí. Tú no te preocupes que está todo bien aquí, trabaja tranquila.

-adiós, hija te llamare en otra oportunidad, te quiero.

-yo también te quiero, adiós.

Colgué el teléfono, le di las gracias a Narumi-sensei y salí a paso apretados. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la escalera, una red se interpuso en mi camino, ¡paf! y termine chocando contra la pared del frente.

-¿qué es lo que estás haciendo tonta?-dijo una vos mientras me sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con Hotaru mirándome con los brazos cruzados y con el Matamoscas gigantesco en su mano derecha.

-Hotaru... ¿porque me pegaste?-le grite furiosa.

-porque eres una tonta-dijo indiferente-¿para que tienes esas fotos si no las vas a usar?

-ah...es...que...yo no puedo hacerlo-dije avergonzada juntando mis dos dedos índices-lo siento.

Hotaru suspiro fastidiada-¿y entonces que aras?

-no lo sé-me tire al suelo de rodillas-para colmo solo tengo unas pocas horas-estreche mis manos y puse cara de cachorrito- Hotaru, dime que puedo hacer.

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con esto?-dijo indiferente

-Hotaruuuuu-dije llorando-¿que acaso no somos amigas?...snif...yo necesito que tu...

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, rápidamente levanto el matamoscas y me aplasto contra el suelo.

-ya cállate-dijo y guardo su matamoscas en su bolsillo, que lo redijo apretando el botón rojo que estaba en el mango-no te saldrá gratis esta vez...50 yenes.

-¡50 yenes!...tanto-dije gritando bajo.

-si tiene tiempo para protestar, entonces no necesitas mi ayuda-dijo y comenzó a caminar de espaldas a la escaleras.

-¡no! Espera-saque mi monedero y le di 50 yenes, dejándolo completamente vacío.

Hotaru tomo el dinero, lo reviso contras luz y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pallera- bueno...ve con él y proponle un trato-dijo seria.

-¿un trato?

-sí. Le dices que si promete hacer todos los trabajos contigo, tú aras cualquier cosa por él.

-oh eso...eso podría funcionar-dije pensativa.

-te dejo, tengo asuntos que resolver.

Se fue y yo me quede en el mismo lugar pensando en lo que me dijo Hotaru...un trato.

De rente un escalofrió me corío por la espalda cuando se me vino a la cabeza una la imagen de Hyuga sentado en un trono sonriendo sínicamente y yo parada su lado, encadenada con una correa de hierro en el cuellos, vistiendo harapos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y al botearme me choque tan bruscamente que caí al suelo.

-porque no te fijas donde vas tonta-dijo la persona con la que me choque.

-¡¿tonta?!-dije mientras me parándome de golpe y cuando vi quien era retrocedí unos pasos.

**FIN DE PV LED MIKAN**

"Por fin se fue esa fastidiosa de Mikan, cuantas veces le debo decir que no quiero hacer los t.p con ella, que molesto"-pensó Natsume después de que Mikan se fue de salón.

-Natsume...tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Ruka con la misma cara que ponen las madres cuando te están a punto de regañar con los brazos cruzados.

Lo miro indiferente y lo seguía fuera del salón. Fueron hasta el jardín central.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- dijo Natsume mientras se apoyaba sobre el árbol de cerezos.

-quiero saber porque disfrutas tanto haciendo sufrir a la pobre de Mikan-contento Ruka con el ceño fruncido.

-¿eh? ¿Pobre? ¡Ja!-sarcásticamente contesto el azabache mordiéndose el labio inferior-Acaso no te acuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez. Le voy a hacer la vida imposible y esto es solo el principio.

-¿cómo puedes ser así con tu...?-rápidamente se tapó la boca. Silenciándose a sí mismo.

Natsume levanto una ceja mientras lo observaba serio con incertidumbre...

-quiero decir-se aclaró la garganta-que no es justo para ella.

-ella se lo busco-Natsume mira al piso furioso de reojo-siempre que estoy con ella termino todo adolorido.

-no seas exagerado-Ruka dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

-¡exagerado!-recalco furioso-Es porque a ti no te bendijo con su puños-apretado los dientes y con las fosas nasales abiertas dijo-todavía recuerdo lo que pasó la otra noche...

**FLASHBACK CONTADO POR NATSUME**

Estaba en mi cuarto, sentado frente a la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

Que tonto fue el que construyo este edificio-pensaba-a quien se le ocurre poner una ventana a la que apunte al otro edificio o mejor dicho a la ventana de este y de tan cerca que esta un edificio del otro podría entrar de un salto.

Un rato después se posa en aquella ventana la persona que menos espere viviría en la habitación frente a la mía.

Hay estaba ella a unos pocos metros de mí, mirando el suelo, luego el cielo, se ve que estaba distraída porque paso la vista sobre la mía pero recién en la segunda vuela se percató de que yo estaba allí.

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo después de golpear sus manos contra el marco de la ventana

-que más va a hacer...este es mi cuarto tonta.

-¡tu-tu-tu cuarto!-dijo señalándome con un gesto de disgusto. Se agarró la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior-¡qué mala suerte la mía! Me toco a un engreído acosador de vecino-grito.

-oh...pero que ruidosa eres-le dije.

Ella me miro de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-por cierto desde cuando que estas en este cuarto-le pregunte indiferente

-obviamente desde el primer día que vine-contesto enojada e irónica.

-ah...entonces- me incline, apoye mis codos sobre el marco y agarre mi cabeza con ambas manos-eras tú la que vi ayer con la toalla envuelta, recién salida del baño.

Yo lo decía de mentira pero parece que era ella se lo tomo como si fuera verdad porque su cara se puso completamente roja.

-e...eres un per...pervertido-tartamudeo avergonzada.

-no no, tu eres la pervertida que se exhibe-le dije serio

-que grosero-dijo apretando sus dientes.

Me pare y amolle mis palomas sobre el marco-espero que no se vuelva a repetir aquel suceso, sabes, podrías causarme un desprendimiento de retina.

Ella apretó sus puños y después extendió sus las manos. Seguido de eso serró mi ventana en mis manos con fuerza.

Grite un poquito. Luego saque rápido mis manos y volví a abrir mi ventana.

-te lo mereces-dijo sacándome la lengua.

-estás loca y si me rompías los dedos-le dije furioso.

-¡oh! perdone no lo había pensado-dijo sarcástica tapándose la boca.

-¿siempre fuiste así de simpática?

-y ya vez no se nace se hace-contesto inflando sus cachetes.

-en ese caso cabe la posibilidad de que naciste linda y te volviste fea-le dije sonriendo victorioso.

Sonrió de lado-claro tú debes saberlo, si a ti te paso exactamente lo mismo-dijo seria y desafiante.

Me acerque a la ventana y apoye mis codos en el marco de su ventana. Como mido 1 metro 90 y la separación es de solo 1 metro o quizás menos, hice un puente con mi cuerpo entre su ventana y la mía.

-eso no fue lo que pensaste la primera vez que me viste verdad-le die estando bien cerca de su cara con una sonrisa.

Se ruborizo un poco, apretó sus puños en los costados y después se volteo bruscamente -ya quisiera-dijo.

Yo me acerque más y la abrase por la espalda. Sentí como se estremeció y como se aceleró su corazón.

-no hay chica que se me resista y no creo que tú seas la excepción-le dije

-sabes que-dijo soltándose de mi abraso y sujeto los hombros-tu ego es más grande que tu belleza y una cosa más...-levanto su puño y lo echo para atrás y cuando el puño regreso lo impacto contra mi cara con tanta fuerza que me llevo de vuelta a mi cuarto, bueno más bien me llevo directo a la pared de mi cuarto, donde acabe sentado y mareado-no soy igual que las otras chicas-dijo ante de cerrar su ventana con furia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE NATSUME **

-no me cabe la menor duda de que ella no es igual a cualquier otra chica, esta loca-dijo Natsume con los ojos cerrados y cruzando los brazos.

-y que piezas hacer entonces con este tema de los t.p-dijo Ruka-sabes que esto te perjudica de un cierto modo a ti, verdad.

-sí...lo sé-Natsume que estaba recostado en el árbol de cerezos coloco sus mano detrás de la nuca-...ya tengo una idea en mente y si esto es tan importante como ella dice, aceptara sin rodeos-una sonrisa pícara de asomo en su cara.

-y...que piensas hacer-dijo Ruka con una mueca de dolor.

Movió su dedo de derecha a izquierda y chasqueando la lengua- si te lo digo se arruina la sorpresa.

Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-necesito que hagas algunas cosas mientras tanto, luego que mandare un mensaje-dijo sin parar de caminar.

Ruka se le quedo observando mientras se alejaba y dijo en vos baja-si tan solo...-suspiro exhausto, bajando su cabeza y los hombros al mismo tiempo.

**PV DE NATSUME  
><strong>

Llegando cerca de las escaleras veo que la pared del frente de esta un agujero con forma de persona. Gire mi cabeza en dirección a la escalera y hay estaba la tonta, parada de espalda mirando el suelo.

-oye-le dije pero parecía que no me escucho.

Me acerque y sin previo aviso ella se volteó, chocando conmigo. Cayó al suelo de un sentón.

-porque no te fijas donde vas tonta-le dije indiferente.

-¡tonta!-dijo parándose de golpe. Abrió los ojos como plato y se echó hacia atrás-Hy...Hyuga...

-te estaba buscando-es momento de ejecutar mi plan-con respecto a los t.p.

-a...si yo...

-ágamos una competencia-le interrumpí

-¿eh? ¿Una competencia?-dijo sorprendida.

-sí-respondí.

-pero y si...

-si yo pierdo, aceptare sin chistar hacer todos los trabajos contigo, pero si pierdes serás mi leal sirvienta y aras lo que yo te diga por el resto del año escolar.

-es que yo justamente iba a...

-¿qué...tiene miedo de perder?

-¿Qué? No, lo que pasa es que yo...

-ah...que decepción y yo que pensé que eras muy segura de ti misma, pero al fin de cuentas eres una cobarde-la rete.

Apretó su puño en el aire-está bien pero cuando pierdas no te arrepientas-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

No pude evitar sonreír satisfecho-te veré a las 5 en el jardín central, no llegues tarde-le dije y me marche.

Are que te arrepientas de haber pisado esta academia y meterte conmigo.

**FIN DEL PV DE Natsume**

-es genial tenerte de regreso-dijo Narumi-sensei con una de sus típicas sonrisas alegres.

-Gracias Narumi, no sabes las ganas que tenia de volver-dijo sonriendo, un chico de cabello rubio opaco, corto con flequillo, que le llegaba por encima de las cejas y anteojos. Medio 1 metro 87 cm.

-me imagino, pero siento, tu abras echo muchos amigos en Inglaterra, ¿no es así?-dijo Narumi guiñándole un ojo y con el dedo índice levantado.

-si-dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

-jajá-rio fuerte y exageradamente Narumi-bien puedes retirarte y comenzar tu clases, si gustas puedes empezar mañana y descansar de tu viaje.

-ok, pero no le diga a nadie que estoy de regreso, pienso sorprender a mi primo-dijo el chico feliz.

-mis labios están sellado-dijo Narumi-sensei pasándose el dedo índice y pulgar sobre los labios.

El chico salió arrastrando su maleta del salón de profesores inmerso en sus pensamientos y emocionado, que no vio a una castaña que caminaba a pasos apretados con los brazos tensos a los costados, refunfuñando y mirando al piso con ira, que terminaron chocándose.

-ahh...perdón no veía en donde caminaba-dijo el chico con una mano en la cabeza sentado en el suelo.

-auuu...no fui yo la que venía distraída perdón-replico Mikan que se veía algo mareada.

-¿ah?-dijo el chico sorprendido y luego comenzó a reír mientras se reincorporaba-al parecer ambos estábamos en la luna.

-si...eso parece-dijo con una mueca de dolor Mikan

-soy Yü Tobita-le extendió la mano a Mikan para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Mikan Yukihira Azumi-dijo Mikan mientras tomaba de la mano de Yü-encantada-dijo y luego sonrió.

Yü se ruborizo un poco y luego sacudió la cabeza-me tengo que ir fue un gusto conocerte-dijo Mientras salía corriendo.

-ah...si-dijo extrañada Mikan con una gota en la cabeza.

**PV MIKAN DE**

-Mikan-dijo una vos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-oh Hotaru?-dije al levantar mi vista.

-me entere de que tendrás una competencia con Hyuga-dijo seria

-¿eh? así es...es verdad-tan solo paso 1 hora desde entonces y ya toda la academia se enteró.

-tonta y si pierdes repetirás en año-que esperanza me tiene-¿no le propusiste lo que te dije?

-sí lo intente, pero me interrumpía cada vez que trataba de decírselo-dije un tanto triste

-hay en que líos te metes-dijo masajeándose la sienes con los dedos de las manos.

-no te preocupes, bien sabes que las competencias son mi fuerte-le dije sonriendo confiada.

-si claro, mientras que no se trate de cualquier cosa relacionada con las matemáticas-dijo Hotaru lo que provocó que me desanime un poco.

Hotaru suspiro cansada y luego colocándome una mano en el hombro dijo-¿cuándo será la competencia?

-hoy a las 5

-si quieres ganar será mejor no tener ninguna debilidad-argumento-recuerda que tienes que ganar a toda costa.

Mis ojos se iluminaron de la emoción-Hotaru tú crees en mis habilidades-pude sentir como las lágrimas corrieron de la felicidad.

De la emoción quise abrasarla pero ella me freno poniendo una mano en mi frente empujándome hacia atrás cada vez que yo intentaba acercármele.

-tenemos exactamente 3 horas para hacer un repaso general de todo lo dado en matemáticas-dijo indiferente.

-¿u...un re...repaso?- tengo la sensación de que no será uno de esos repasos en donde simplemente vamos a ir a la biblioteca...

**FIN DE PV LED MIKAN**

-¡Natsume! ¡Natsume!-dijo Ruka al oído de su amigo que se estaba tomando una siesta en la biblioteca.

Natsume se encontraba acostado sobre cuatro sillas de la última mesa de la sala de lectura.

-ah Ruka eres tú, ¿Recibiste-bosteza-mi mensaje?- susurro Natsume al tiempo en el que se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-si ya lo prepare todo-susurro Ruka.

-perfecto, gracia Ruka.

Ruka observo fijamente a su amigo que seguía algo somnoliento y se recostó de nuevo. Entonces preocupado pregunto:

-¿crees que funcionara?...digo no me has dicho exactamente que planeas hacer pero...

-ya verás que sí. Solo espera- contesto entre bostezos y se tapó los ojos con uno de sus brezos.

**HASTA AQUI LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO NO SE VALLA Y LEAN EL SIGUIENTE**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8:**

Después de tener que estudiar como nunca con Hotaru Mikan se sentía exhausta mental y...físicamente también, ya que Hotaru la ponía a hacer sentadillas por cada error que cometía en los ejercicios que hacía y si era un gran error la ponía a correr alrededor del aula con libros gordos de matemática en los hombros.

-llegas 5 minutos tarde-dijo Natsume exasperado.

-lo siento-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Natsume que aún seguía algo molesto por el pequeñísimo retraso de Mikan dijo-si te llegabas a tardar un segundo más, te habría dado por pérdida definitivamente.

-no seas exagerado y comencemos de una vez- dijo seria y en posición como para pelear.

Natsume la miro y se rio discretamente.

-¿qué estás haciendo?

- y que más, estoy esperando a que comiences la competencia.

-no seas tonta, aquí no será

-¿eh?

Natsume levanto su dedo índice y señalo hacia el bosque.

-vamos que pronto oscurecerá.

Comenzó a caminar y Mikan tras él. Se adentraron al bosque hasta llegar al centro en donde se encontraba unas marcas pintadas en el suelo en forma rectangular partida al medio a la ancho.

-¿una chancha de vóley en el bosque?-dijo sobresaltada Mikan.

Natsume indiferente a su reacción saco un silbato de bolsillo y lo soplo.

-Prriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-luego de eso aparecieron muchas chicas vestida de porristas y con letras en el pecho. Corrían muy animadas y se posicionaron en los laterales de la cancha.

Agitaron sus pompones azules, hacia arriba y abajo y luego frenaron apuntando en dirección al suelo.

Del suelo se abrió un círculo del que emanaba un pequeño humo y de el una persona comenzó a subir.

-¿Tsubasa?-dijo confundida.

-Mikan-dijo sonriendo-qué opinas como me que el traje-Tsubasa camino hacia Mikan como si estuviese en una pasarela.

-bien-dijo con una gota en la frente-pero ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿y vestido así?

-pues como vez, seré el árbitro y locutor de esta competencia-dijo muy alegre y ansioso Tsubasa.

-ah...-dijo Mikan asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez

-ya basta de presentaciones-dijo Natsume serio-comienza la competencia de una vez

-ah si tienes razón-Tsubasa

Tsubasa chasque los dedos y una de las animadoras le entrego un micrófono.

-¡Sean bienvenido a esta gran competencia!- dijo Tsubasa muy animado- en la que se determinara quien es más fuerte, valiente y listo para tomas las decisiones de entre estos dos participantes: Mikan Yukihira Azumi y Natsume Hyuga.

-Tsubasa...em a quien le hablas si solo nosotros estamos aquí, no necesitas del micrófono-dijo Mikan con una gota en la cabeza.

-te equivocas Mikan, en estos momento toda la academia está viendonos por medio de unas cámaras escondidas por todos lados-dijo Tsubasa señalando en por todas partes.

-¿ca...cámaras?-dijo nerviosa Mikan.

-así es, cada televisor y teléfono celular estará mostrando todo lo que pasara en esta competencia-dijo Natsume

-¿eh?-dijo Mikan completamente sorprendida.

**PV MIKAN DE**

¡Toda la academia!, para que querría ver toda la academia la competencia, no será la gran cosa, supongo.

Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta y continúo hablando.

Primero que nada, les informare como se realizaran los retos de esta competencia.

Tsubasa chasqueo nuevamente y una de las porristas se le trajo una caja azul con rallas negras con un agujero cuadrado en la tapa.

-Dentro de esta caja se encuentran papales escrito con los nombres de las competencias que se realizaran hoy, cada participante pasara y sacara un papel, por ende será todo al azar. En total tendrán 4 enfrentamientos de 10 minutos por reloj y para el que lo necesite contaran con la ventaja de 5 minutos adicionales, pero tengan en cuenta que en la siguiente roda se les descontaran esos 5 minutos. ¿Quedo claro?

-si-dije seria

Hyuga solo asintió con la cabeza

-¡Genial!-dijo sonriendo Tsubasa-Ahora para empezar primero lanzare una moneda al aire y el que gana será el primero en sacar el papel de la caja para el primer reto.

Tsubasa hurgo en su bolsillo y saco una moneda brillante.

-¿Qué elijes Mikan cara o cruz?

-cara-dije decidida

-ok-dijo y arrojo la moneda al aire- cara- dijo apena abrió la mano.

Sonreí victoriosa a Natsume, parece que hoy la suerte esta de mi lado.

Me acerque entusiasmada hasta la caja de sostenía Tsubasa y metí mi mano en ella.

Cuando sentí un papel rosar mi dedo lo tome y se lo di a Tsubasa.

-y el primer reto será de...

**FIN DE PV LED MIKAN**

-¿qué es lo que están mirando?-dijo Narumi-sensei curioso

-es una competencia entre Hyuga y la nueva alumna-dijo el profesor de biología sin despejar los ojos de la tv.

-¿una competencia?...pero y la directora sabe sobre esto-dijo preocupado Narumi-sensei.

-no lo creo, pero si se entera de que su "favorito" está detrás de todo esto no se enojara.

-ahh. No lo sé, talvez debería de llamarla- dijo Narumi y salió del salón de profesores

Camino hasta encontrar un lugar solitario para luego sacar su celular y comenzar la llamada.

-hola, disculpe que la moleste pero aquí está pasando algo que no sé cómo vaya usted a tomárselo...que no, no es eso, se trata de la alumna Yukihira Azumi, ella en estos momento está a punto de tener una especie de duelo con Hyuga...si efectivamente pero él no los paro y parece que hasta les sigue la corriente...por lo que entendí en este momento todos en la academia está al tanto... ¿eh?, está bien veré el modo, pero ¿está usted segura de que esto no será un problema más adelante? Digo ella es...ok entiendo...adiós.

Narumi-sensei colgó su teléfono y luego suspiro cansado.

-¿cómo voy a lograr que ella también vea la competencia, si esta en Inglaterra? ahh...ya se, iré a preguntarle a Nogi.

Narumi se marso apresurado, tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de que alguien estaba escondida detrás de una columna escuchando desde el comienzo de su conversación. Una persona que no descansara hasta encontrar las respuesta a las cosas que están pasando últimamente, y sobre todo si su mejor amiga está involucrada.

**PV DE Natsume**

-correrá de Helados-dijo Tsubasa tan pronto como abrió el papel-mmm...comer uno tras otros que envidia-agrego.

-¿he-helados?-tartamudeo Mikan con un tic bastante obvio en su ojo izquierdo.

Ya sé de seguro es de esa chicas tontas que se obsesionan con el peso y debe de estar preocupada por la cantidad de calorías de una cuchara de helado.

Tsubasa aplaudió unas dos veces y de la nada unas chicas vestidas de negro aparecieron con dos sillas y dos mesas, con 4 baldes de helado cada una. Las colocó una enfrentada a la otra.

-las reglas son simples, el primero que logre comer más cantidad de helados que el otro en menos de 10 minutos, ganara el primer encuentro.

Cada uno camina hacia una mesa a sentarnos.

Mire a Mikan y se comportaba extraño. Temblaba y murmuraba helado una y otra vez.

-tomen sus cuchara y... comiencen.

Al momento que Tsubasa dio comienzo al cronometro, comencé a comer sin prisas, volví a mirar Mikan, ella solo clavo la cuchara en el helado temerosamente y comenzó a respirar agitada.

Parece que este encuentro lo ganare sin el menor esfuerzo.

-¡es todo mío!-grito de golpe Mikan con la cuchara en la boca. Miraba balde de helado como si fuera una maniática al que le inyectaron azúcar.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Tsubasa.

Ella no le respondió, comenzó a introducir en su boca una cucharada tras otras en una velocidad increíble, hasta acabar el primer balde. Y hiso lo mismos con el segundo, el tercero.

Mire el cronometro solo quedaban 5 minutos.

Me introduje unas cuantas cucharadas en la boca pero...tuve que frenar ya que sentía unos ojos que me erizaban la piel estaban encima de mí.

Mikan estaba con la cara y partes de su uniforme manchado con helado, ya se había terminado los cuatro baldes de helados, y ahora iba por los míos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante de mi asiento y me coloque a un lado. Creo que si no lo hago terminare herido.

En eso de la nada llega Narumi-rarense.

-¡Natsume no permitas que ella contiene comiendo helado!-me grito.

**FIN DEL PV DE Natsume.**

-¡Natsume no permitas que ella contiene comiendo helado!-grito desespera Narumi-sensei.

Natsume lo miro indiferente y confundido.

De pronto Mikan empujo a Natsume a un lado con mucha fuerza y como lo tomo desprevenido termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó de un sentón al suelo.

Mikan comenzó a comer como loca los helados de Natsume.

-¡detente Mikan!-decía Narumi mientras se acercaba corriendo rápido a Mikan.

Antes de que pudiera llegar, Mikan le arrojo a la cabeza el balde del helado que acababa de terminar.

Tsubasa socorrió a Narumi esquivando otros de los baldes que le arrojo Mikan.

-no entiendo ¿que le ocurre?-dijo Tsubasa confundido-si hace unos según estaba como siempre.

-es que Mikan sufre una raro tipo de adiccion a todo tipo de dulces-contesto Narumi que trataba de incorporarse ayudado por Tsubasa.

-¿qué quiere decir?- pregunto Natsume de golpe causando un susto en ellos ya que no habían notado que estaba detrás.

-si una gramo de azucar toca su lengua, se vuelve extremadamente inperactiva y su personalidad cambia a una impulsiba que es capas de cualquiersa con tal de obtener mas azucar-explico Narumi-hay que detenerla.

-ah...Narumi-sensei...ella ya to esta-dijo Tsubasa señalando en dirección en donde se encontraba la última vez.

Gritos de horror se escuchan de pronto.

-Natsume, Tsubasa vallan y traten de entretenerla-dijo Narumi nervioso-yo me comunicare con la madre de Mikan, debe tener un solución en estos casos.

Natsume y Tsubasa asintieron y salieron corriendo en dirección a los gritos.

Al llegar en la cafetería, que era el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, se encontraron con una escena muy extraña, Mikan parecía una vestía suelta que rompía todo a su paso y al que intentaba sujetarla, lo terminaba lanzando a los aires de un puñetazo.

-todo aléjense-ordeno Ruka que estaba entre los alumnos.

Todos obedecieron y salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Ruka se acercó a Tsubasa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa porque se comporta así?-pregunto.

- probo una cucharada de helado y se transformó en lo que vez-contesto indiferente Natsume

-rayo...justo como paso hace tiempo-dijo Ruka en lo bajo.

-¿a qué te refieres con como paso hace tiempo?-pregunto confundido Natsume.

-es que yo...yo estuve presente cuando la madre de Mikan le contó a Narumi-sensei sobre su problema con los dulces-respodio nervioso Ruka

-y de casualidad no recuerdas si menciono la manera de como detenerla-pregunto Tsubasa

-es...-Ruka se quedó pensando y después de unos segundos sonrió discretamente mirando a Natsume-no lo siento.

-¿y si le echamos un balde de agua fría?-propuso Natsume que observaba a Mikan mientras comía un torta con las manos.

-eso no nos servirá-dijo Tsubasa mientras se rascaba la cabeza-de algún modo... ¡ya se!-saco su celular y comenzó una llamada-...hola, Hotaru ¿te enteraste lo que paso en la competencia?...ah lo pusiste a grabar para velo luego porque no realmente no te interesa-dijo Tsubasa con una gota en la frente-te lo diré entonces Mikan probo una cucharada del Helado y ahora parece una vestía fuera de control en busca de azúcar...eh je no usualmente no es así, entonces tu tampoco sabias de su adicción a los dulces...si de todos modos gracias-triste colgó el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-¿qué te dijo?-pregunto curioso Ruka

-que de niñas la madre de Mikan se lo conto y como ella jamás fue muy fanática de los dulces, nunca tuvo ningún tipo de problema respecto a eso-dijo desilusionado.

El celular de Ruka comenzó a sonar-Hola...si...está bien, si ella lo autoriza, lo armaremos todo como usted dice-Ruka corto el celular- Natsume ¿puedes ir al gimnasio y traer una soga?

Natsume asintió y se fue caminando rápido.

-nosotros tenemos que llevarla a una lugar cerrado-le dijo Ruka

-¿qué tal un camino de dulces hasta el salón de música de al lado?-Propuso Tsubasa

-perfecto- Ruka volteo y vio a Mikan-tan solo le queda un pastel, vamos al depósito de las reservas del primer piso por los dulce,rapido.

**PV DE NATSUME  
><strong>

Como termine de participante en una competencia a cazador de un monstruos fan de azúcar. Pero ahora que lo pienso de niño había conocido a una niña con su mismo problema... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

Sentí vibrar el celular en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Ruka:

"estamos en el salón de música A apresúrate"

Ah bueno mejor me apresuro para acabar con esto...

Camine a paso veloz y me encontré con Ruka y el bobo afuera de la puerta del salón música.

-toma-le dije a Ruka entregándole la soga.

-gracias-dijo y luego miro serio a Tsubasa y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y después de tomas un fuerte respiro entraron al salón de música.

Gritos, golpes y mucho ruido se echaron del salón. Después de un rato salieron agitados con la ropa rasgada y varios moretones en el cuerpo.

-has aquí llegamos, ahora todo dependerá de ti-dijo Ruka y me empujaba adentro.

Toda en el salón era un caos como si fuera que un tornado entro y lo destrozo todo.

En medio de todo estaba Mikan aparada en una silla, aún muy enérgica tratando de soltarse de los nudos.

-tienes que besarla-dijo con una gran sonrisa Tsubasa- es la única forma.

-¿Qué yo que?-pregunte sorprendido.

-mira, lo que pasa es que la madre de Mikan dijo que para sacarla del trance, debe de probar algo de sabor amargo-argumento Ruka.

-¿y porque no le encajamos una rodaja de limón en la boca?-yo no pienso besarla por quien me toman.

-porque lo escupiría antes de saborearlo-replico Ruka.

-¿aún sigo sin entender porque debo besarla?-dije ya enojado por todo esto.

-es matemática simple: ella te detesta y si tú la besas...-dijo sonriendo Tsubasa.

Ósea que cuando dijo "probar algo de sabor amargo " no lo dijo literalmente...y yo por ende tengo que...

-Natsume sé que no es fácil la primera vez-se burlaba de mi Tsubasa.

-que te quede claro, no es que sea mi primer beso-dije enojado- es solo que...-como lo digo sin que suene tonto y que no descubran de que nunca bese a una chica aun-no...

-es por tu culpa que ella este así-dijo de repente Hotaru que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, quien sabe desde que hora- tienes que remediar las cosas que causaste.

-¿y yo como iba a saber que ella se volvería loca por una cucharada de helado?- ya me estoy hartando y todo por esta castaña...

-tiene razón pero...fuiste tú el de la idea de la competencia y si no fueras tan necio y escucharas a los demás esto habría pasado-dijo Hotaru a la que por primera vez la vi enojada y preocupada.

-¡hay! está bien...lo are-a regañadientes acepte-pero déjenme a solas con ella...

Todos salieron pero Ruka paro en seco y me miro sonriendo divertido.

-ah por cierto Natsume-Ruka se acerca sigilosamente-ella se desmallara así que no creo que recuerde nada cuando despierte-me giño el ojo y salió del salón serrando la puerta tras él.

Respire profundo y me coloque frente a la cara de Mikan.

Ella me miraba pero no se sentía como su mirada usual. Aproxime más mi cara hasta sentir su respiración agitada en mi rostro.

Mis labios se encontraban a centros de los suyos. Contare hasta 3 y esto se acabara aquí...1...2...3. Un temblor estremeció el cuerpo de Mikan. Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, me miro fijo a los ojos, ya no tenían esa mirada perdida de maniática. Me separe inmediatamente, ella rodo los ojos y luego perdió el conocimiento.

Sentí algo que me goteaba de los labios, con el dedo lo toque y al mirarlo me di cuenta de que era sangre. Al parecer, choque mis labios contra los suyos bruscamente porque claramente pude ver que los de ellas también sangraban. Un recuerdo borroso apareció ante mis ojos de repente mientras la veía, creo que era de una niña pequeña sonriendo. No sé en qué momento comencé a hacerlo pero cuando me di cuenta me encontraba viendo a Mikan detenidamente y con una sonrisa. Como hipnotizado.

Escucho el sonido del abrir de la puerta pero extrañamente no podía despegar mis ojos de Mikan, ni sentí que todos habían entraron.

-veo que lo lograste-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo pícaramente sacándome de mi transe, por suerte no noto mi sonrisa ya que me cubrí la boca-mmm pero si serás bruto-dijo mientras la vía-no tenías que partirle la boca de un beso, nono que ansioso eres-dijo meneando la cabeza.

-cállate-dije viéndolo de reojo

-llevémosla a la enfermería-dijo Ruka.

-si porque con la bocanada de Natsume, Mikan se abra quedado sin diente-

-espero que tengas razón y que no recuerde nada-le dije indiferente a Ruka y ignorando al bobo de Tsubasa.

-ah no te preocupes a lo sumo pensara que fue un simple sueño-contesto.

No dije nada más y me fui del salón.

Me siento molesto e inexplicablemente a la ves algo nervioso y todo por culpa de ella. Que me pasa ¿porque cada vez que siento arder mi labio partido, mi corazón late libreando una sensación extraña?

**FIN DEL PV DE NATSUME.  
><strong>

De un sobresalto Mikan despierta.

-oh ya desertaste-dijo Narumi-sensei-sonriendo

-Na...Narumi-sensei, que-Mikan miro a todos lados y luego se miró a sí misma, para luego sobresaltarse de nuevo al no tener puesto su uniforme-que-que ago... ¿dónde estoy?.

-en la enfermería ¿que no te acuerdas de nada?-pregunto sonriendo Narumi-sensei.

-mmm-Mikan se rasco la pera y se quedó viendo a la nada en silencio-no...no-dijo decidida.

-¿nada? ¿Segura?-pregunto desconfiado.

Mikan abrió la boca pero no dijo nada ya que la llegada de Ruka, Tsubasa y Natsume la distrajeron.

Todos se colocaron alrededor de Mikan.

-ya despertaste que bien-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

-nos tenías preocupados, pensamos que jamás despertarías-dijo con un gesto preocupado Ruka.

-¿cómo jamás? ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto extrañada Mikan.

-Mikan llevas dos días durmiendo-dijo Narumi

-¿dos días?-dijo exaltada Mikan- pe...pero...y

-si te refiere al t.p ya lo entregue-respondió indiferente Natsume y mirando a otro lado.

-ah-dijo aliviada Mikan-que bueno...pero entonces ¿yo gane?-dijo sonriendo.

-no-respondió indiferente Natsume.

-¿realmente no recuerdas nada?- insistió nuevamente Narumi.

Mikan se tapó los ojos con mano y se echó para atrás moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro-mmm...mmm...lo único que logro recordar es el extraño sueño que acababa de tener, lo siento-dijo apenada Mikan.

-¿un sueño?-dijo curioso Ruka

-si...estoy yo sentada en una silla, intento moverme pero no puedo, ya que mis pies y mis mano están sujetas a la silla...

Mitras Mikan hablaba Ruka y Tsubasa se ponen algo nerviosos.

-siluetas enfrente dicen cosas que no logro entender y de repente un hombre con cara de serpiente aparece entre ellos.

-¿cara de serpiente?-pregunto Ruka con una gota en la cabeza.

-sí. Las sobras desaparecen y el hombre con cara de serpiente me mira fijo con uno ojos color rojo invadiendo totalmente mi espacio.

Natsume que se mostraba indiferente a su historia en un principio, comenzó a prestarle atención disimuladamente.

-¿y qué hiso la serpiente?-pregunto curioso Narumi

-y que más me mordió bruscamente el labio-contesto Mikan

-un hombre cara de serpiente-dijo de enojado Natsume de golpe-¡como pude ser un hombre cara de serpiente!-dijo alzando la vos.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque gritas?-dijo Mikan extrañada y también enojada.

-no creo que no recuerdes nada-dijo enojado Natsume-¡cómo pudiste tener un sueño así!

-¡ah! Que dices que estoy mintiendo entonces, si te digo que no recuerdo es porque es así y además que tiene, los sueños son sueños-dijo Mikan cruzada de brazos enojada-no entiendo porque te comportas así además.

-pues si es así siento pena por el hombre el hombre cara de serpiente que se sacrificó y tuvo que morder a un monstruo feo como tú-dijo mirándola fijo y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡monstruo!-dijo apretando los dientes Mikan-me llamaste monstruo.

-Mikan cálmate solo se dejó llevar-dijo Ruka mirándola con miedo.

-así ya vas a ver como yo también me dejo lleva- Mikan se paró de golpe, dio un paso y de repente sintió unas nauseas muy fuerte.

-¿Mikan que te sucede?-dijo preocupado Tsubasa

-necesito ir al baño-y corrió apresurada al baño de la habitación. Entro y serró la puerta de golpe.

Natsume se quedó viendo la puerta del baño con el ceño fruncido.

-mejor me voy-dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba apretando los pasos.

Tsubasa y Ruka lo miraban con un jeto de burla por su reacción.

-será mejor que me vaya también-dijo sonriendo Ruka.

-sí y el Hombre cara de serpiente debe de estarte esperando afuera-dijo pícaramente Tsubasa-yo también me marcho Narumi-sensei que está oscureciendo-dijo mirando la ventana-dele nuestro saludo a Mikan, que no se enoje por irnos así.

-oh...de acuerdo-dijo Narumi.

Después de 15 minutos Mikan salió y el único que se encontraba esperándola era Narumi-sensei.

-ya te sientes mejor-dijo Narumi apenas salió del baño.

-si gracias-dijo sonriendo Mikan.

-qué bueno-respondió sonriendo.

-¿y los demás?

-ah...es que se tuvieron que ir ya es muy tarde.

-pudieron esperar y despedirse-dijo Triste Mikan-bueno que se le va a ser y además que bueno que Hyuga se fue, aun no entiendo porque se enojó de la nada.

-tal vez no le gusto eso del hombre cara de serpiente-dijo sonriendo Narumi-sensei.

-y yo que tengo la culpa, un sueño es un sueño-dijo inflando los cachetes

-ya sabes cómo es-exagero un poco pero creo que es racional después de haber sido comparado con una serpiente, pensó Narumi.

-Narumi-sensei ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-de repente dijo Mikan con cara de preocupada.

-claro dime-

-¿los sueños pueden traspasar la realidad?

-creo que sí, ¿porque lo preguntas?-dijo entrañado Narumi.

-es que siento mucho ardor justo en el lugar donde recuerdo que me mordió el hombre cara de serpiente en mis sueños y además me mire al espejo y tengo una marca, ¿no es extraño?-

-si-dijo con una gota en la cabeza Narumi- lo es.

** HASTA AQUI LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR LEERLO, ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LOS SIGUIENTE CAPITULOS.**


End file.
